The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and, for example, relates to a semiconductor device which detects a temperature.
In recent years, a rise in a current density accompanied by miniaturization of LSI (Large Scale Integration) increases necessity for temperature management, and integration of sensors into one chip is demanded, and therefore mounting temperature sensors on semiconductor devices such as microcomputers and SoCs (System on Chip) is increasing. A temperature sensor which is mounted on a semiconductor device can realize various applications by outputting a digital output signal of a digital value corresponding to a temperature to be detected, and using this digital output signal.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-97805, Japanese Utility Model No. S62-84729 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-72289 disclose related techniques. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-97805 and Japanese Utility Model No. S62-84729 disclose techniques of correcting an output error of a temperature sensor. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-72289 discloses a technique of adjusting a variation of an oscillation frequency of an oscillation circuit according to an output of a temperature sensor.